A life in Drabble
by Bow Echo
Summary: A series of Tracy family drabbles centered around Kayo. No Author Notes as i'm struggling to keep to the magic 100 number. So to the two ladies that encouraged the post, you know who you are, I am thanking you here for your support.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter

Lucy's plea after Virgil, ' _one more Jeff',_ arguing her outnumbered status, there was no disagreeing with her logic. If fate had dealt the hand of three daughters's the roles would have reversed.

Gordon stemmed her need. Her defeated laugh making her brown eyes sparkle as another room suffered the hit of his tornadic destruction, ' _no more Jeff, I haven't the energy_ '.

Alan arrived, 'l _ife finds a way_ ' she had said but paid the price for that miracle.

Then she was gifted, a girl in need of protection became healer to all. Lucy would've been proud to call her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

First Laugh

Laughter breaks tension, releases anxiety; my cure for anything life has ever thrown at me. The curve ball thrown at six, a new sister, two years older and I found out later, twenty years more streetwise. The distrusting amber eyes hidden behind the legs of my father belonged to a girl who even at that young age I could see had never laughed with abandon. The challenge was accepted without being formally delivered.

Within two months it happened, an unexpectedly infectious sound, a release of tension for all. Who knew Scott covered in flour bombs held such power.


	3. Chapter 3

Escape

I noticed her observing our ritual, a bedtime countdown for the younger two, no screens, just beautiful, imagination inspiring words. Hovering on the outskirts her eyes portrayed a defiant bravery, they moved from the intimidating novels in mine and Scott's hand, to the younger ones listening to Virgil read. She seated herself cross legged at his feet in silent awe; her eyes grew wide, instantly transported. I saw the look of someone discovering a means of escape.

Later, when the coast was clear, the first lesson and first step. She understood escape would soon be in her own hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Home

Another new house, moving from one to the other, familiar territory, all short term solutions for the problem that was me. Cardboard cut-outs of perfect family life, but as an outsider there was nothing tangible to fill the void. The senses deployed to experience each move just four, never touch, never an embrace to confirm belonging.

Until now, I wasn't Jeff's conscious salver, a tick box exercise to prove social awareness.

The precious first words spoken 'welcome to your family', then instantly wrapped in strong arms that spoke for themselves. A home and family, no need to move again.


	5. Fixing

Fixing

We did it together, wheels back on and steering checked. We sat back admiring the smile that replaced Alan's tears. She laughed at his delight, the return to glory of a favourite toy.

I remember rounding her shoulders, pulling her into a bear-like hug. Her eyes took mine as she quickly withdrew, we didn't do that, not yet. But together we'd brought the sun back to our younger brother and I knew the go-cart wasn't the only thing fixed that day.

For the first time, she saw us both differently, delivering her high-five with a smile "Great job bro."


	6. Chapter 6

Cuckoo

I didn't want her but Dad would not break a promise to a friend, even when six months passed before the courts agreed.

The vow spread his precious time thinly, she needed him, we weren't neglected but as five became six those treasured minutes were shared with a stranger.

I'd overheard Grandma; apparently at thirteen I'd take longer to adjust. Gordon and Alan had adopted her instantaneously; she beguiled John and Virgil over time.

She sought me out, at my mother's tree.

"I didn't know mine." she said

My eyes were opened when I saw mirrored pain in hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Battle

Ten was the age when the courts would listen to her opinion; we stalled the fight until then. The day arrived and the piercing gold eyes of the man that wanted to take her shot arrows of hate in my direction.

I held them with equal venom, the promise to a close friend enforcing my right to fight and keep fighting.

The small voice when questioned, frail and uneasy, until it found a determined edge when asked directly who she would choose.

"I am a Tracy now." She pronounced resolutely. A decision reached.

Our hands entwined as we left.


	8. Chapter 8

Identity

I am Tanusha Kyrano.

Just a name? Maybe, but for me a vital connection to the man that loved me unconditionally and continued his protection when his body failed him. A father who from another world stays by my side and guides me, I feel his comforting presence daily.

When the paper is presented as a gift to formalise my entrance into a family, to make me feel like I fit in, do I sign?

No. I am Tanusha Kyrano.

Family is more than a name. I feel their love, relish their chaos and I belong without their name.


	9. Chapter 9

Growing Pains

Nothing prepared us; there was no manual, no set of instructions to deal with the shift from girl to challenging everything teen. The door slam had been perfected to a fine art, powerful aftershocks felt through every pore of the old farmstead.

The testosterone fuelled environment lit the touch paper daily, even though the boys had learnt the art of laying low to ride out the storm.

There was no known cure for this normal stage of life. I was out of my depth.

Mother smiled when I asked for advice.

"Give it five years" the amused reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Rage

Her focus for it over the years had always been the inanimate, fences kicked, walls punched in an effort to release her from the hellfire building within. It was her way of coping with long suppressed emotions begging for liberation, the pain helping to repress them until the next eruption.

When Virgil tried to tame an outburst and received a purple adornment to the eye for his trouble, it was time for her to master the beast within.

Each belt earned a little more, yellow had her swelling with pride, the journey towards control and self-awareness rewarded with black.


	11. Chapter 11

Tears

" _Tracy's don't cry son_ " he said to a five year old Alan on his knee " _There's nothing we can't fix_."

But I had heard them all.

Gordon's spilled when he failed his goal and the nationals seemed a distant dream.

Virgil's watching a movie that would allow them to fall in empathy but I knew the screen masked a hidden pain and aided release.

Scott's I witnessed just once, hearing his father from a doorway shed his own for a wife remembered on an anniversary.

John cried when he left for a frightening new beginning.

Not me. Never me.


	12. Chapter 12

Void

We all felt it when university claimed him for a separate life.

Weekly phone calls devoured by us but a poor substitute for his linchpin presence.

His return signals release from stasis, life returning to comforting familiarity. The re-union heralded by a thud of bags dropped to free his arms for the customary pile-on. Five become six again and like limpets we stick to him, daring not to waste a precious minute.

Respite is brief before the void claims us again in our own way, but collectively we count down the days to a circled date announcing ' _ **Scott's home**_ **'**.


	13. Chapter 13

Terrors

Sweat clings to my back, tears soak through my pillow. My own scream woke me, images fade as my eyes open but fear remains.

I hear the footsteps, I calm, I know who it is; he's had this duty since Scott left.

The ruffled strawberry blond hair appears at the door, he makes a simple enquiry "Same again? You know it's not real right?

He waits for my nod in response before walking towards me. It's our ritual now, he offers his hand and we leave the house to find star filled beauty to replace terror in the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Hug

Alan launches himself, his arms wrap around me. His fingers playfully curl my hair as he clings to me thinking he needs it. He's wrong, I do.

I can't go looking for this comfort, whereas Alan expects it on demand. His surprisingly strong arms hold a power, stopping any retreat in its tracks. I feel his love pour from his heart through his arms into me.

At eight he has a gift I think I'll never have, an unspoken cure that softens the most hardened of hearts.

And he is the one to break free. I'm powerless to withdraw.


	15. Chapter 15

Authority

I had to talk to her; the school expected re-enforcement.

I'd dealt with brawls, daydreaming and incessant chatter, the boys punished according to severity of their crime.

Her offence, ' _Tanusha does not respect authority_.'

The reality, arguing the case for a friend whose confiscated phone was a lifeline to a sick mother. The injustice brokered to a substitute teacher with an earnest and respectful plea.

This is Tan's first summons to my office and I delay calling her until I manage a stoic expression.

Now, how to hide my pride?

After all, history has taught authority should be questioned.


	16. Chapter 16

Prom

A covert operation of sorts, but our eyes were not on her.

Scott would drive them; my eyes in the rear-view mirror to leave him in no doubt about boundaries.

Virgil is dating a girl in her year, my safety-net in the field.

John I'll send as their taxi home, a silent enforcer bringing the night to a close.

Overkill crossed my mind, but as she descended the stairs in her blue satin gown, a child grown into a beautiful young lady, necessary actions.

I remember prom and I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him.


	17. Chapter 17

Decoy

A prom night hustle employed to allow a rare freedom.

I descend the stairs; my little-girl-all-grown disguise taking the heat off, the role of 'patsy' embraced and rewarded by a lightness shining from Virgil's soul. Our father is so distracted by the need for my protection that he doesn't see the illusion.

My date?

I don't have one.

I will arrive with Virgil's then retreat with Scott before transferring to John for my agreed escort home.

We'd do anything for Virgil; we're allowing space not hiding him. Knowing that in time the fundamental truth will be shared with dad


	18. Chapter 18

Privilege

It's an early start but I never complain when it's my turn to drive him.

Gordon belongs in the water, it's my privilege to watch him cut through it with the captivating undulation of a dolphin. Without the need to speak louder, laugh harder or outdo anyone else he shines here, a lone figure in his element.

At the touch he eyes his coach then the clock, looking for the prized personal best.

When he punches the air, I jump up deploying a celebratory whistle. A PB on his sisters watch, I can't wait to share that at home.


	19. Chapter 19

Fear

He shone brighter than the rest, universities clambered for his early inclusion. Exactly one year after Scott he will be gone, a year too soon. The ground crumbles, I'm in free-fall, frightened I now see a future where lives around me flourish and I am left alone.

Virgil will follow, Gordon already has a future mapped with a new team in his corner.

My tears fall, I hide under my duvet. Then a hand clasps mine, a small voice looks for reassurance "Y _ou won't leave me too_?"

My fear is shared and for now it is enough. " _Never Ali_ "


	20. Chapter 20

Safety Net

Six becoming four on the day to day had its effect, Alan and I gravitated to a human safe house.

Al stuck to Gordon like glue; a partnership that soon had eyes rolling and smiles forming in equal measure. Together their mischievous spirit and infectious joy made the home lighter and Al brighter, providing welcome distraction.

My anchor was Virgil, who with peaceful understanding added light to my shade. Granting permission to feel the loss and giving me exactly what I needed, a big brother to share it with, two safe arms and a chest to sink into.


	21. Chapter 21

Future

His arrival heralded a breath of fresh air, new life; initially a challenging advocate, soon dad was enthralled and then re-focused.

Now his friend, he visits often; after initial pleasantries he follows dad to the office where they're holed up for hours.

Finally resurfacing, an unassuming Clark Kent, with oversized glasses, mild-manners and stutter is ushered to a seat at the family table by a man with a sparkle in his eye.

Their conversation continues, more guarded no doubt but we all hear dad with youthful vigour hinting at a long term plan, a future we'll all part of.


	22. Chapter 22

Goodbye

My mission brings two home, the car silent, no joviality marks their return. The handbrake barely deployed before doors open and they run into the hospital without hesitation. I walk in calmly but inside fear cascades, building to a crescendo, making my stomach lurch its contents.

The porthole window tableau shows a bittersweet scene of love and resignation to inevitable loss. As son and wife hold one hand each, five boys with painted on smiles wait for breaths to stop.

I make tentative steps to his bedside "Love you Gramps."

The rattle confirms its time.

Silent tears are shared.


	23. Chapter 23

Final Narrative

The arm of Alan supports her; we support him in his wooden confine. The right shoulders of Dad, Gordon and Virgil bear weight, mirrored by the left of Scott, John and I.

The coffin rests centre stage; hundreds of eyes pay respects to _our_ man. The narrative, through _his_ ages of man; husband, family man, friend, and farmer, short emotive snapshots gleaned from those he loved. A rounded picture of the life we mourn, bringing surprises and laughter amongst tears.

' _Take me Home, Country Roads'_ his departing soundtrack.

And we take him home, to rest with his daughter-in-law.


	24. Chapter 24

Family Tree

We take a final walk with him to earth freshly disturbed beside a giant oak.

A symbol of strength and endurance to become his gravestone, more potent than a granite marker, adorned with names forgotten in time.

His wife clings to the arm of a son supplying strength and she returns it. We supply ours in silence as tears fall.

Scott once told me it was his mother's tree but as we lower Gramps to rest we know it belongs to us all should we choose.

His choice, a last instruction, she is to live where he rests.


	25. Chapter 25

Homecoming

Usually any of the doors on the landing were fair game, but not tonight. Not after one of those exhausting days where emotion drains energy faster than running a marathon.

I let them be.

Needing something to aid sleep, I seek warm milk instead.

I stop in the doorway. The waning moonlight lights a mother and son watching the wind bring life to the oak.

"I never brought life to this house Jeff, not like you and Lucille." She smiles, "you filled it."

"You did mother, it just took a generation. Come home."

Their hands entwine.

And I retreat.


	26. Chapter 26

Wings

After a spell away, a twinkle in dad's eyes retuned with him. Sensing a surprise, interrogators were despatched.

Gordon and Virgil shrugged their defeat. Alan pressed, eventually pouting his failure before declaring lack of interest.

My tact, phoning two brother's days from returning for summer break, failed to uncover the mystery.

Eventually his accomplice smiled her instruction, "meet your father in the bottom field."

Shading his eyes, he turned, grinning at the questioning huddle. His other hand directed eyes skyward. "That dot is Tracy One and your brother is flying her."

"Wow!" The chorus, as her wheels touched down.


	27. Chapter 27

Awestruck

Scott descends the steps; John's congratulatory arm clamps his shoulders. He returns the contact sporting a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon, looking at least a foot taller than when I saw him last.

The others run to greet them; I hear the garbled excitement of Gordon and Alan and see emotion on Virgil's face; he knows how much this means to him.

Dad follows a pace behind with a beam to rival his eldest. His pride delivered with a firm handshake and swift heartfelt embrace.

I stand awestruck, registering Scott's exhilaration.

I vow one-day I will fly.


	28. Chapter 28

Balance

A competition is brewing, the youngest two, sensing a long summer ahead, make their pleas for their recreation of choice. In desperation to fill every available day with tangible experience, battle lines are drawn, the volume intensifies.

John, a rookie to this competitive adoration looks shell-shocked, while Scott, a seasoned pro, enjoys it; an amused grin spreads across his face. He's missed this.

Virgil, the quiet man, enjoys them in the now; this is all he needs.

And father? He stands by the door, protecting his ears in jest, smiling at his eldest sons.

For him, balance is restored.


	29. Chapter 29

First

Determination to enter the realm of the adult world, made all too easy by friends, the summer heat and green eyes that, in the past month, had marked me of interest.

Enjoying my independence, I hung like a smug trophy off the arm of the prized jock.

Briefly, this world entranced, barriers fell. I believed every word, while caught in a rip tide.

He claimed his prize.

In the lonely aftermath, tears prickle my eyes and I'm cast adrift on a sea of regret.

There is only one I can call to take me home.

His hugs are legendary.


	30. Chapter 30

Lost

I should've known the manner of my rescue. After all, the arms I craved had been freshly reunited with much missed brothers.

Virgil didn't disappoint, his broad shoulders immediately allowed me to sink without words.

John, on the periphery, gave space and understanding; he would always be there, no matter what.

Scott's every sinew had been drawn to an overhead conversation, bragging about my fall.

The jock now clutching an aching jaw, gave little comfort.

I should've known and returned alone.

The pain is mine.

I am lost to the one I had been desperate to catch up with.


	31. Chapter 31

Cover Story

It starts with a huddle around the hood, while I watch on. Lots are draw, tasks assigned and knuckles inspected.

Satisfied, Virgil takes the wheel, John rides shotgun and Scott joins me in the Brigg, slipping an arm around my shoulder, allowing me to sink.

The last of the town lights fade. I'm thankful for the dark road home to hide in, before the crunch of gravel will confirm I'm home.

"Brother Cover's been extended to sisters." John confirms with a smile.

"Thank you," I whisper.

Scott's arms round my waist, "You're ill," he prompts "lean on me."


	32. Chapter 32

Visitor

The arms of three brothers protect me as I enter the threshold.

John's steers father away. I overhear the cover-story, 'women's trouble', a sure-fire bye until morning.

Virgil as always, practical, a bath is drawn. Few words are spoken; he allows my swerve from embarrassment and heartbreak.

Then, heralded by a brief knock and push to the door, re-enforcements are sent.

A brief glance full of love and understanding, a towel wrapped round me, I fall into the arms of grandma and cry.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it to…"

"Shhh now, Scott told me. Let it all out."


	33. Chapter 33

Understanding

When the need for the arms around you is of your own making, you earn a brief moment to wallow in self-pity. Then the embrace is extended and eye-contact held.

Those wise orbs don't question for details as a lifetime of experience calculates the need for extended dialogue against donating personal space.

"We all make mistakes kiddo," the kindly observation, "and mistakes mould us into better people, if we let them."

I smile as a motherly-kiss is delivered to my forehead.

"The rest of your life will not be defined by this," she assures with the certainty of age.


	34. Chapter 34

Release

I wake at dawn after a fitful sleep to find the rumour-mill in full swing. I am labelled, a laughing stock and the latest victim for my high school community. In only a few weeks I will face them.

I grab my runners, my taunting phone and a life-line not utilised since the age of eight.

I flea into the early morning light to find the space I need. The trail leads to the boundary of the airfield and breathlessly I make the first cut into my thigh.

The release has been begun.

I breathe.

This pain I need.


	35. Chapter 35

Blood

A fresh let of blood runs downward mixing together with the trail of the first, it transfixes. It's almost triumphant in its red procession. Pain and confusion raging inside, has an outlet.

The wind whips up suddenly round my shoulders. I feel him behind me, although, no shadow is cast.

He's been absent, but he returns when I need him the most. My father breathes with the wind, and lives in the blood decorating my tortured canvas.

His breath drops suddenly, a shadow cast.

His gift is this family.

He's bought him here.

I release the blade, embracing love.


	36. Chapter 36

Small

There is silence as a body shifts to sit next to mine.

I know who it is without lifting my eyes.

The early hour confirms it, even before bruised knuckles hit my vision.

He sees my shame, his breath catches, yet still, there is silence. It's comfortable, leaving time and space, allowing control over this moment to belong to me.

I pass the phone. It's his injured hand that takes it.

Content digested he silently pulls me to my feet.

He nods in the direction of Tracy One. "Up there everything seems small."

I allow his lead, "Show me."


	37. Chapter 37

Lift

The landing gear clicks home and we rise, breaking through cloud, into a cotton-wool-world, so soft and comforting, you'd expect to see angels at play.

Breaks in their protection, provide a glimpse, mapped in harsher greens, and browns, of a distant world below.

Four forces keep us in the air, none within my control. But with a few words of encouragement, delivered by my own guardian angel, the yoke is in my hands.

This is freedom.

The moment is brief, before safer hands take her.

"Just wait until you jump from one," he grins.

I smile, "Bring it on"


	38. Chapter 38

Honesty

The white heavens are swapped for the tarmac of home and the reality of his advice. My heart thunders a rhythm, 'Brace for impact!' in those seconds would have caused less fear.

Before we will agree a date to plummet to earth for our next excursion, there's a leap of faith I've been encouraged to make first.

He dissuades a change of clothes to hide the red precursor to my scars. His smile is reassurance; his arms around me, provide strength.

This requires honesty.

He doesn't release me until the threshold of the office.

He knocks.

We enter together.


	39. Chapter 39

Smoke and Mirrors

The door closes, tired but enquiring eyes lift from behind the desk. His secret vice is hastily extinguished, leaving wisps of smoke crossing his careworn face.

He sees the hand clasped around mine.

Work is instantly forgotten and my phone, containing my narrative, which others tell freely in a viral world, is placed before him, the evidence quickly devoured.

Braver now, I release the hand of my protector and move towards dad's outstretched arms, feeling every inch the eight year old that hid behind his legs.

He turns me towards the mirror.

"You only answer to her."


	40. Chapter 40

Retribution

After tears, reassurance and grateful, healing laughter, I'm left alone with a cigarette for company.

The instinct to protect is first, a call made to a family counsellor. An outlet secured, should she need a private space.

Then I give in to the anger burning inside, and raging fiercely.

The school's governing body are called into action, its summer break so they know I mean business. That jock's completion rate will not help him this year!

Then my ace arrives.

I smile at my red-headed hacker, "I've a job for you."

I pass him her phone. "Shut them down!"


	41. Chapter 41

Calculation

A summons!

"Shut them down!"

' _Anger processed!_ '

Silently, I'm granted a few seconds to consider the problem. So, in archaic surroundings, laced with the smell of tobacco, I take in the evidence.

The mistake I knew about, the aftermath, with public consequences for my sister?

Well, it will result in a twisting vanity knife, thrust into the poisonous, virtual socialisers.

Karma!

I'm now behind his desk. The simplicity! Upending a juvenile hierarchy!

To finish?

 _Dislike._

 _Unfriend._

They are powerful words, if you live in that world.

The only account I shut is hers.

Leave the small minds to it.


	42. Chapter 42

Space

Atop the stairs, in the shadows, my eyes are pinned on a doorway silhouette broken by the balustrades. Sometimes raised voices would draw this light sleeper from bed. Tonight, it's because I know I'm the current topic. The unexpected visitor intrigues.

Once John's inside, I know where to wait for intelligence.

His space, in shadow cast by the moon, is the roof to the side of the apex of his window.

The two-storey height gifts big skies, beautiful by day, but awe-inspiring by night.

He finds me in his space, sits, smiles and looks heavenward. "Everything's dwarfed by this."


	43. Chapter 43

Serenity

I'd thought, in the long months without the elder two that I missed the noise which all five together created.

I'm mistaken.

On a rooftop, with the arms of the gentlest soul I've ever known around me. I realise, it's these precious, quiet moments.

Against a celestial backdrop, in whispers, we talk.

Finally, I look into his eyes. They're glinting wickedly in the moonlight and he shows evidence of his protection.

Desperate traffic on social-media, self-appointed judges clambering to regain their clique against a tide of confusion.

And then I'm certain.

Family are the only friends I'll ever need.


	44. Chapter 44

Contrast

The healing of the night before is a memory that two share as together we enter the fray that breakfast gifts. A chaotic jostling for food, accompanied by a vocal fight for attention from the younger two.

No eyes display sympathy so I sit comfortably next to John surrounded by familiarity.

Eventually, in a plea for peace, father demands quiet.

"Can I tell them?" Alan exclaims, bouncing on his seat. He receives a nod. "We're going on vacation!"

Father smiles, "I have a proposition for my Cambridge associate. Kill two birds with one stone, plenty of time for fun."


	45. Chapter 45

Control

Scott had demanded the co-pilots chair, and the rest of us take turns in the jump-seat of Tracy One.

Third in line, I enter. I'm immediately amused by Scott's demands for full control, and equally, at the reluctance of father to relinquish it.

"But if I'm going in the Air Force after graduation, I need all the hours I can get." He pleads, as I strap in.

My smile dies.

 _Stall_.

The altimeter gives no cause for concern.

 _But, freefall_!

Am I scared? Eventually they'll all leave and choose their own path without me.

Or ….

 _My head spins._


	46. Chapter 46

Impact!

Seconds to register a future filled with brief reunions, distance pulling us all apart.

Minutes, in real-time spent in silence, this has crept up on me.

I have nothing to say but to release a torrent of fear. I'm not that brave or open. He Can't .. he just can't!

I'm pulled from my freefall.

"My turn …..woah! Sis, you gonna hurl?"

I turn towards Gordon, grateful for the escape but not for the attention, as eyes turn towards me.

"No!... Tired. Gonna get my head down. Jump seats yours!"

The last thing I hear, "Scott, You've got control!"


	47. Chapter 47

Truth

He sits at first in silence.

Then pats my hand, accompanies it with a knowing smile. "It's hard,…. Watching those you love grow. Take their next step. You've only got your brothers to worry about. I get a plus one."

I'm plus one. Cue apologetic smile. I've put him through hell!

"It's tough enough when they're ready. Soul destroying, when they feel the need to rush, leap before they're prepared." He adds with honesty and love.

"I'm gonna get left behind."

He laughs, "How'd you think I feel! ….Wherever we are, wherever they are! We'll never be left behind."


	48. Chapter 48

Tag-team

I feel the start of the decent.

"Time to take back control," dad states. "This aint no field landing in Kansas and Scott thinks his license and ego are all that's needed!"

I chuckle as he pats my leg in retreat.

Virgil takes his place almost instantly. It's something I now realise is second nature to them; no-one relies on just one.

He takes out an earpiece and offers it. It's his composition, a gentle melody. Even without ebony and ivory, his fingers move hypnotically on his lap.

He doesn't ask, I don't offer.

His presence confirms dad's testimony.


	49. Chapter 49

Nightmare

Two golden eyes burn into REM, I hear a plea from a long forgotten voice.

"Come to me Tanusha," he whispers.

I know him, fear builds.

A wind, delivered by my dead father's breath, pushes him back. Brief respite, before vines grow from the earth, twisting around my legs.

Battle lines are drawn.

Father's features darken, his stature growing with his voice, "she's not yours to control!"

Laugher pierces my soul.

"Brother, I _took_ everything from you, and _she_ has always been mine!"

I jolt awake.

Sweat pours.

It cannot be true.

But I _have_ to know for sure.


	50. Chapter 50

Seeking

Golden eyes retina burnt into waking mind, his laughter a taunting ear-worm.

There is a growing itch in the pre-dawn light. I have to know who I am, where I come from!

The doors along the hotel corridor should offer comfort but each hides a hurt that my questioning mind could inflict.

I have no real memories before the Tracy's wrapped me in love, ten months to wait until access to my file is my right. John could help bypass the safeguard, but he'd want to know why.

A plan forms.

Leak our vacation itinerary.

He _will_ find me.


	51. Chapter 51

Awakening

The feeling of being watched instigates a regular physical reaction to take a look over my shoulder.

He could be anywhere within the crowd of fun-seekers.

Or.

He might be a figment of my overactive imagination.

Two days since the nightmare, yet still I'm left with a constant niggle residing in my gut.

It had to be real!

As if unlocked by that thought, an image enters my head.

Conscious connection reveals a location.

"Hey, who wants to ride the ghost-train? Alone! Compare photo's… whitest face is a yellow-belly?"

Three trusted voices answer my gut's insistence on securing back-up.


	52. Chapter 52

Debrief

An arm grabs my shoulder, "What the hell was that all about?" His eyes flicker with the luminous flame of a Bunsen. "You expected it!"

"I … Scott, please" I stumble, struggling to explain my actions.

"Gordon was scared stiff!"

"Sorry… I..."

He shows his evidence, a ride-photo of a shadow in the darkness leaning into my car.

"Who is he?" Scott demands.

' _What I hoped to find out!'_ is inwardly screamed. Instead my eyes lock his. A locket, gifted in darkness before motion re-started, digs into my clenched hand.

A trinket, hardly worth the hard-stare of disapproval returned.


	53. Chapter 53

Time-out

He's evolved to be my father.

The business and adventure of our recent vacation are over. Aristocracy secures land, and his old friend will, contractually, join him in the future. As we head home, he's unwilling to confront, hereto inconceivable changes between Scott and I.

He's empathetic to both.

I curl my fingers protectively around the amulet, a voice whispers 'Kyrano'.

Without words exchanged, I know he's the only one I can confide in.

He's forewarned by one that gifted me to his care.

The truth, however dark. My birthright!

Later, in a private space, he understands my need.


End file.
